1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera systems, and particularly to an anti-vibration camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
In normal use of a camera, light rays coming from an object transmit through the camera and fall on a particular region of a image sensor. The image sensor forms an optical image associated with the object at a first position.
However, while the optical image is being captured, the camera may shake due to hand-held shooting. As a result, the camera may move slightly relative to the object. In such case, the light rays from the object may fall on a different region of the image sensor. That is, the image sensor may form an optical image associated with the object at a second position, resulting in a blurry optical image.
Therefore, a new image stabilizing camera system is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.